gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Meredith MacRae
Meredith Lynn MacRae (b. May 30, 1944 - d. July 14, 2000) was an American actress and singer, known for her roles as Sally Ann on My Three Sons (1963-1965) and as Billie Jo on Petticoat Junction (1966-1970). Early Life MacRae was the daughter of show business parents Gordon and Sheila MacRae, the sister of Heather MacRae. Her only child is daughter Allison Mullavey by her second marriage to actor Greg Mullavey. Her first marriage to MGM executive Richard Berger. Her third and final marriage was to Fortune 500 CEO Philip Neal. She credited her parents with instilling a proper work ethic in her and for keeping her feet on the ground. she said "We lived in a modest home in the San Fernando Valley instead of the fashionable Beverly Hills which the family could have afforded. Mom and Dad didn't want us to feel superior to the other kids. I had to earn things I wanted, all the way from dolls to party gowns, by doing chores around the house and taking care of my younger sister and brothers. Lots of kids in my circle automatically got a car when they were 16. Not me. Dad said he would get me a car when I got straight A's two years in a row of school. I slaved away and finally made it. I got the car with the warning that if I didn't continue with straight A's, It would have been taken away." Career My Three Sons MacRae made her breakthrough appearance as Sally Ann Morrison Douglas on the ABC (later CBS) sitcom My Three Sons. She played the role for three seasons (1963-1965), before being written out of the show to further explore her career. Petticoat Junction In 1966, MacRae signed a contract with CBS to play Billie Jo Bradley on the sitcom, Petticoat Junction, starring Bea Benaderet as her first television mother and Edgar Buchanan as her television uncle. Her television sisters were Betty Jo, played by Linda Kaye, and Bobbie Jo, played by Lori Sanders. MacRae was the sitcoms third actress to portray Billie Jo. Jeannie Reilly played the part in the show's first two years (1963-1965) and Gunilla Hutton in the third year (1965-1966). Booth of these actresses played the role of a typical boy crazy dumb blonde. By MacRae's debut of the series, however, Billie Jo's persona was that of a strong independent woman who focused more on a singing career, a dream she later accomplishes. She remained with the sitcom until its cancellation in 1970. Other Work She also took over the role for "Animal" from Valora Noland in Bikini Beach (1964), the third Beach Party film produced by American International Pictures. She made guests appearances on such shows as The Donald O'Connor Show (1968 version), The Dean Martin Show (1971), The F.B.I, The Rockford Files, Fantasy Island, Webster, CHiPS, Love, American Style and Magnum P.I.. Her game show appearances included: Funny You Should Ask, Match Game, What's My Line?, I've Got a Secret, Tattletales (with her then husband Greg Mullavey), Hollywood Squares, To Tell the Truth, Password (ABC version), The $10,000 Pyramid, The $25,000 Pyramid, Break the Bank (70s version), Celebrity Whew!, Beat the Clock, Card Sharks and Family Feud. Prior to this, she hosted a game show pilot alongside Geoff Edwards called $50,000 a Minute in 1985. In the 1980s, she hosted Mid-Morning Los Angeles and was awarded a local Emmy for her interviewing skills. Later, she created and hosted Born Famous, a PBS series on which she interviewed other children of celebrities (she was the daughter of actors/singers Sheila and Gordon MacRae). In summer stock, in her teens, she appeared with Dan Dailey in Take Me Along, with Andy Williams in Bye, Bye Birdie and also in Annie Get You Gun. MacRae worked to raise funds for such causes as the Children's Burn Foundation, the American Cancer Society and United Cerebral Palsy. She was also honorary chairperson for the National Council of Alcoholism and spoke to groups all across the country. Death In January 1999, after experiencing vertigo and headaches, she was diagnosed with a brain tumor. She endured surgery and chemotherapy, even volunteering to test a new cancer drug. Prior to this, on July 14, 2000, MacRae died from complications of brain cancer. As per her wishes, MacRae's body was cremated and her ashes were scattered in the Pacific Ocean off the coast of California. At the time of her death, MacRae was married to Philip Neal, CEO of the Avery Dennison Corporation. Show hosted *''$50,000 a Minute'' (1985 unsold Pilot) Shows appeared *''Funny You Should Ask!!'' *''Match Game'' *''What's My Line?'' *''I've Got a Secret'' *''TattleTales'' *''Hollywood Squares'' *''To Tell the Truth'' *''The $10,000 Pyramid'' *''The $25,000 Pyramid'' *''Babble (1984 pilot)'' *''Break the Bank (2)'' *''Celebrity Whew!'' *''Beat the Clock'' *''Card Sharks'' *''Family Feud'' *''Fantasy'' *''Relatively Speaking'' Links Her official website Meredith MacRae @ Find-a-Grave Category:Hostesses Category:Panelists Category:Match Game Panelists Category:Contestants Category:People Category:Deceased Category:1944 Births Category:2000 Deaths